


Frickin' Witches

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Hurt Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not between Sam and Dean, Omega Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam's on a Hunt when a Witch triggers his heat, and with Dean all the way at the Bunker, can he get there and help his baby brother out?





	Frickin' Witches

Sam had always been careful. That’s what came with being an Omega in an Alpha-based job. Hunting had always been that little bit harder, but Sam was persistent. The suppressants stopped the Heats, and the scent-blockers stopped anyone from figuring out his orientation, which was useful. He looked like an Alpha, acted like one as well, so it naturally came as a shock when people identified him as a Beta. It would be an even bigger shock if they knew the truth, that Sam was an Omega. The secret was guarded, John had taken it to the grave, and Dean held his tongue.

Not even Castiel was aware. Lucifer, now in the Cage, had known. Meg had found out when she possessed him, but it hadn't seemed important at the time. Gadreel might have known, but he was dead, so Sam couldn’t really ask him. Demon-Dean hadn't said anything to Crowley, not as far as he was aware. For the Winchesters, this was probably the closest guarded secret.

Until Sam had gone on a solo hunt, leaving his brother, Mom, best friend and sort-of Son at the Bunker. Solo-hunts happened rarely, but Dean had been needing some time alone with Mom, and Sam was more than happy to give it. But the Hunt had gone south, as Winchester luck so commonly did, and now Sam was in the Motel room clutching his stomach. He wasn’t quite sure what the Witch had done, but apparently she had known that he was taking drugs. Now, no matter how much he tried to control the cramps, they were attacking him with vengeance.

Probably something to do with the fact that he had never accepted the fact that he was an Omega. He had only had one Heat, but his father had found him in the Motel, and with one sharp smack to the face and a bottle of the strongest pills John could find, Sam had cancelled out the affects. But, skipping to the present, Sam was in a pretty crappy way. His stomach ached, and all the Omega hormones that he had tried to suppress were bubbling under the surface. Naturally, once he had figured out that downing the bottle of pills wouldn’t work, he had reached for his phone. It only dialled twice before his brother answered.

‘Sammy?’ He naturally would snap, tell him that his name was Sam, but the Omega instincts told him the nickname was proof of affection, and quite happily accepted the term.

‘Dean, I need your help.’ His mind flared up, Sam would never admit that aloud. Momentary silence on the other end of the phone, before he heard Dean suck in air.

‘Sammy, what’s wrong?’ There was nothing wrong, just Sam dying on the floor in a room that wasn’t strong enough to contain his scent. An unmated Omega was rare, an unmated male Omega even rarer.

‘Was a Witch, she reversed my suppressants.’ Sam shuffled back, let his back thud against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, trying to soften the anger in his stomach. It didn’t help, a particularly harsh cramp making him whine slightly.

‘Dammit, Sam hold on, I’m coming. Sam? Listen, you need to block the windows.’ Sam was vaguely listening, focusing on the caring tone in his brother’s voice.

‘Sam!’ He blinked back whatever haze had crossed over his mind, trying to remember what Dean had wanted him to do. Right, the windows. They would let the scent out, as would the door. Everything would need blocked, to try and stop the scent from spreading.

‘Okay Dean.’ Sam promised, wondering if he should hang up. Dean made the decision for him, telling him he was coming and to stay put, then hanging up. Alone in the empty room, Sam glanced up to the windows, then to the bed that seemed a much more inviting offer.

**

Dean had his foot almost flat to the floor, trying not to think about the whine that had come from his brother’s lips. Sam wasn’t an Alpha, sometimes Dean forgot that. He had spent so long hiding it, helping Sam preserve the secret, that Dean often forgot that his brother was an Omega. How he managed to keep it hidden, acting an Alpha around others of that rank, Dean had no idea.

Omegas were quiet, submissive and usually couldn’t argue with Alphas. Dean and John had raised Sam as an Alpha, teaching him to fight back, to argue and challenge everything. It had, in a way that Dean tried not to think about, ruined Sam for life. He couldn’t ever have a long-standing relationship, Jess had been a Beta, and Sam had admitted to hiding his Omega nature from her. Dean tried not to feel guilty over what they had done to Sam, but in truth, it wasn’t fair on him.

And now Sam was alone, having everything that had been buried thrown in his face. Dean had been an Alpha long enough to know how dangerous an unmated Omega was, especially in heat. Not because they were a threat, but because they drew Alphas to them like crazy. Fights weren’t uncommon, and the issue was, the Omega would often just want the attention of the Alpha strong enough to reach them. The thought of anyone hurting his Sammy made Dean sick, wishing he had never let Sam go out on a Hunt by himself.

**

Sam was curled up on the bed, shirt thrown somewhere by the door, cursing any Gods that ever existed for making him suffer like this. The room seemed to hot, the humidity making his skin burn, itching everywhere. The throbbing pain in his stomach wasn’t going away, nor was the fogginess in his mind. The ache told him to find someone that could help, an Alpha that would make the pain go away. But Sam wasn’t that far gone yet, so when the door opened, something Sam should have checked, to reveal a man Sam hadn't met, the Hunter instinct still won.

Mid-forties, a tattoo on his left arm, a grin that Sam knew was probably due to the sickly-sweet smell that Omegas gave off. A confident stride, a feral scent that made his insides churn in a way that Sam didn’t want to think about. The Hunter in him reached for his knife, gripping it tightly and raising it. The Alpha in the room looked amused, a smirk crossing his face.

‘Looking a little lonely, Omega. How about some company?’ Sam found his body shuddering, his mind urging him to just put the knife down, to lower it enough for the man to get closer. As if reading the hesitation, the Alpha took another step, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

‘You should go.’ Sam stated, proud of how his voice didn’t waver throughout the sentence. The Alpha burst out laughing, amusement crossing his face.

‘A pretty and cocky Omega? I’m one lucky Alpha.’ His scent was growing stronger, the nearer he got to Sam. And it wasn’t helping that his head was spinning, sickness being replaced by the urge to drop to his knees, to bare his throat to the more powerful in the room. But that wasn’t right, he was the most powerful in the room. He had a knife, he had the Hunter training. One man, one Alpha, was no challenge for a Winchester.

‘Back away. I’ve got an Alpha.’ He lied through his teeth, knowing that the Alpha would be able to tell. Sure enough, the man bent down, retrieving Sam’s fallen shirt. He breathed in the scent, something that made Sam go cold, realising how badly this could go if he didn’t get the situation under control.

‘I don’t smell any Alpha. Maybe faintly, but nothing recent.’ It was Dean’s old shirt. Sam never admitted that he acted like an Omega, but occasionally the scent of his brother could calm him. Like now, he could really do with his brother being here. But that wasn’t happening any time soon, so Sam had to think fast. The bathroom was his best option, but he didn’t know if turning his back to the Alpha was a good idea.

‘Leave me alone.’ Sam’s voice betrayed him this time, wobbling as he took a step in the direction of the bathroom, keeping his eyes on the Alpha at all time. God, how did other Omegas do this? It was ridiculous, he couldn’t even keep his mind focused. This sucked, and suddenly he was thankful for all the times that John had shouted at Sam, telling him he couldn’t be an Omega. If this was what it was like, Sam wanted no part in it.

‘I don’t think you really want that, sweet Omega.’ The Alpha growled, his tone dropping as his pupils expanded. Normally, Sam would have hit the guy without a second thought. But now, part of him was trying to get him to surrender, saying it would be better for him if he did. The other half, the Hunter in him, was not liking how this was going.

‘I do.’ And with that, Sam lunged for the bathroom door. There was just one issue in his movement, that he forgot how painful his stomach was, and how his brain was foggy enough that he misjudged the distance. He went slamming into the ground, the Alpha getting the advantage as he pinned Sam’s body to the ground. The Hunter bucked up, dislodging the man enough to crawl forwards, fingers digging into the soft carpet as he kicked the struggling Alpha.

A hand closed around his ankle, Sam yelping as he was flipped over. It was then that he remembered the knife he had hidden, swiping blindly at the man as he tried to pin Sam’s flailing limbs. The scent was overpowering, clouding his mind and making Sam wish he had never gotten in this fight in the first place.

‘Fuck, stop fighting.’ The man growled, reaching for Sam’s belt as he twisted his wrist, the Hunter dropping the knife and avoiding the sharp teeth that wouldn’t hesitate to pierce through the skin of his neck. The carpet was no longer soft, rubbing against Sam’s bare torso as he fought the guy on top of him. A particularly harsh blow to Sam’s stomach, combined with the cramping, had Sam curling up. For some reason, the Alpha was standing, Sam desperately trying to drag himself out of the way.

It was then that the second scent entered, another Alpha. The first growled lowly, evidently not wanting to lose his claim, but the second was a much more familiar scent. Dean.

**

He’d apologise to Baby later. Tires screeched as he pulled up outside the Motel, thinking back to whatever number Sam had given him the first night he stayed on the Hunt. Dean wasn’t quite sure what was going to greet him, but what he didn’t expect when he reached room 9, was the scent of another Alpha. Sam’s scent, once something weak and mellow, was now overpowering the room, so strong that Dean actually wavered.

Then came the yelp from inside, a sound that tore him out of his headspace. Picking the lock took longer than shooting it, but he didn’t need anymore Alphas coming around. The door thrown open, Dean stepping inside and drawing his gun, pointing it at the figure in the room. The sight made his head spin, anger bubbling up dangerously fast. Sam was curled up on the floor, shirt gone, eyes wide and his hands clutching his stomach. Bruises were already forming on his skin, but as Dean’s eyes went to the skin on his neck, he was glad to find it unbitten.

The Alpha in question looked like a dick, pupils wide and teeth sharp, glaring at Dean like he had just interrupted the best thing to ever happen to him. Then again, Dean could see why it was. Sam smelt like heaven, sweet and soft and tempting, despite his muscles and size. Levelling the gun at chest height, Dean squared up to the guy, making sure to seem calm. Every bone in his body wanted to kill the Alpha, but he couldn’t do that. Sammy was in pain, at least by the fact he was curled up on his side.

‘Get out. Now.’ Dean snarled, noting how Sam turned his head towards the side, relaxing his body slightly. Good, it was nice to know that his little brother still trusted him, especially with all the shit that had been thrown their way.

‘Who said you have any…’ Dean dropped the gun to crotch-level, loading it smoothly. The Alpha took one look at him, then back to Sam, who had propped himself against the wall and was watching the interaction with a confused looking expression.

‘Now.’ Dean repeated, dropping his voice to the tone he used for killing. The guy left, not quickly, walking out and huffing in annoyance. Slamming the door shut, locking it and making a note to include salt lines, Dean turned to his baby brother.

‘Why was the door not…’ The Hunter had to stop himself from falling, all of a sudden gaining an armful of Omega, surprised when Sam’s nose sought out the point on Dean’s neck which released scent. His brother, especially recently, had not sought out any form of affection. Not that Dean was complaining, wrapping arms around his little brother and tilting his head to the side to give better access.

‘Sammy?’ Dean questioned when his brother shuffled closer, like he was trying to meld them together. Dean knew he should pull away, he could already feel his scent changing because of the Omega in front of him. It was hard, especially when he could feel how much weight Sam had lost recently, biting down on the growl that would have broken from his lips.

‘Alpha.’ Sam responded with, Dean’s brain going foggy as he spoke, nuzzling back against the Omega in his lap. The younger allowed it, allowed Dean’s hands to slowly move over the muscles, tracing Sam’s back as Dean tried to remind his brain why they shouldn’t be doing this. But, staring at pupil-blown eyes, such adoration in them, Dean found it hard to stop himself.

‘We should stop, Sammy.’ Because whatever line they were about to cross, it was a big one. Sam, however, shook his head slightly, before slowly closing the distance. It wasn’t rushed, the movement careful, the omega watching Dean’s reaction as their lips lightly brushed. It was sweet, the taste already addictive, and Dean didn’t let Sam pull back. One hand fisted into the back of his brother’s hair, the other gripped his hip, pulling him back, seeking the warmth.

**

Dean manhandling him was doing bad things to his brain. Really bad. Sam whined softly, tugging Dean down on top of him, wondering when they had rolled over onto the carpet. The scent of Alpha was overpowering, the way Dean watched him like a predator watching prey, Sam’s stomach twisted happily. The weight settled over him, Sam spreading his legs so the Alpha could settle on top, before hot lips melded to his. It was a rush that he couldn’t quite explain, like fire rushing through his veins.

‘Alpha, please.’ Sam whined, wiggling his hips anxiously as his heat started to pick back up, the pain in his stomach ramping back up. Dean was instantly attuned to the issue, frowning at the pain Sam was showing, the Omega realising this and tugging Dean back down. Pressure against his hip told Sam that he wasn’t the only one affected, twisting until Dean was pressed over him. He didn’t hesitate to buck up into the touch, gasping as his body responded to it beautifully.

‘Dammit, Sammy. Look so good.’ Dean murmured, more to himself, Sam suspected. Hands reached for his belt, Sam allowing his Alpha to strip him down to his boxers, which were embarrassingly damp already. Without the Denim in the way, Sam knew that Dean could smell him, the way his pupils expanded and the look of lust.

‘Smell good as well.’ That was a growl, accompanied by Dean’s head ducking to his neck. Sam whined as his Alpha teasingly nipped the skin where a mating bite would go, before moving down to litter bites over his collarbone. Sam should be patient, but his stomach really was starting to hurt, and he couldn’t help the words slipping from his lips.

‘Need you, Alpha. Hurts.’

**

Dean could never deny Sam. That had been established long ago, but this was different. The part of him, the Alpha part, had always been convinced Sam was his. Dean had tried to hide it, it was easy enough when Sam smelt like a Beta, but right now, he smelt like Dean. His baby brother was lying under him, sweat shining of his skin, boxers tented. Dean wasn’t much better, although he was doing better at hiding it, biting down on the unblemished skin around Sam’s neck. It was almost as good as a claiming bite, which Dean convinced his Alpha-side to not do.

‘You’ve got me, Sammy. Right here.’ He promised, trying to understand if Sam really wanted this. He could see the fog of lust, the heat closing over his brother’s mind, and the pain etched into his features. But he needed to know it was still his brother, still the Hunter, still the logical part of Sam’s mind.

‘Dean! Hurry up!’ That was better, the sharp snapping of his annoying little brother making Dean grin. But the Alpha half, the one mostly in control, didn’t like the sharp snapping tone. Sam yelped as he was flipped over, stomach onto the carpet, and Dean didn’t waste time shoving the boxers down. Ignoring the squeak from his baby brother, the Alpha leant to bite the soft skin along Sam’s back, hand dipping into the slick lining his Omega’s thighs. Its smell was addictive, enough so that Dean brought his fingers to his lips, revelling in the sweetness.

‘Present, Omega.’ Sam would have hit him, probably would once the heat had faded. The Omega scrambled to his knees, lowering his head and tilting it to the side, revealing the skin where a mating mark would sit. Dean took in the sight, tracing up his brother’s thighs, before a whine from Sam quickly made him get with the programme.

**

Sam heard the ripping fabric, the belt buckle undoing as Dean tore his clothes away, Sam pressing himself closer to the floor. Hips tilted back, trying to ignore the way slick was spread across his thighs, evidence of how much he enjoyed the strength of his Alpha. He squirmed impatiently, before a loud slap to the back of his thigh made him rock forwards. His cock, angrily red against his stomach, blurted out precum at the hit, the pain breaking through the haze of the Heat.

‘Such a good little bitch, Sammy. Perfect.’ Oh, Sam could be anything Dean wanted. The Omega held his breath when something hot and hard pressed against his hole, moaning as his Alpha bottomed out in one thrust. It was echoed by Dean, a grunt that broke into a groan as his hips fell flush with the Omega below. It felt good, Sam felt so full, something that had been lacking for all of his life. He pressed back, the burn of the stretch soothed by Dean’s fingers tracing his skin, before gripping his hips.

Sharp, snapping movements followed. Sounds fell from Sam’s lips, fingers digging into the carpet and a hand gripping his hair, tilting his head up. It was hitting something spectacular inside him, something that made Sam clench down hard, moaning loudly as the sound of slapping skin filled the room. Dean’s grunts grew louder, urging him to push back against his cock, which Sam happily obliged with.

‘Oh, you should see how pretty you look, Sammy. Spread out over my cock, such a good Omega.’ He purred, Sam unable to stop the rush of slick that followed the comment, the pain of the heat gone as his Alpha pushed him into the carpet, down flat on his stomach. Dean’s cock slipped free momentarily, Sam about to beg, before a knee spread his legs impossibly wide. Dean’s weight was back, this time bare skin against his, a hand guiding the heat back to Sam’s slick hole.

Dean teased mercilessly, rubbing his cock through the wetness but refusing to give Sam anything to work with. The carpet against his own cock was the friction he needed, rutting against it while Dean teased, but the Omega wanted more. Needed more, something that his Alpha had.

‘Please, Alpha, need you to fuck me. De, pleas-e!’ The end word was cut off when he was impaled back on Dean’s cock, short thrusts making Sam cry out, helplessly stuck under the movements of the Alpha on top. It was too deep, deep enough that it was rubbing up against him in ways that Sam could have only imagined, wordlessly sobbing as the pleasure built up.

‘Going to cum, ‘Mega? Cum all over my knot?’ Sam nodded frantically, hoping his Alpha would take mercy and stroke his weeping cock, but no such luck. Instead, a hand hooked under one knee, bringing Sam’s body to the side, tilting it enough for Dean to slam in. The pressure was too much, Sam screaming out as the coil in his stomach snapped.

**

Dean gasped as Sam’s tight hole clenched around him, heat flooding down his cock and dripping from his balls. He didn’t hesitate, growling as he thrust once, twice, before locking his growing knot into the Omega’s body. At the same time, he yanked Sam’s head to the side, biting down harshly onto the skin at his neck. That drew another cry from his Omega, Dean grinning as he drew out the mini-climax from the younger beneath him.

He sunk down slowly, felt his seed pumping into his Mate, the knot locking them together. Sam whimpered as Dean shifted them, pulling Sam back against his body. He licked at the mark on Sam’s neck, breathing in the scent of satisfied Omega, nuzzling happy.

‘Mm, De.’ Sam mumbled drowsily, Dean gripping one of the sheets on the bed and tugging it over them. Rolling back onto it, he pulled Sam’s body with him, making sure not to jostle his baby brother too much. Sam’s body barely stirred, Dean chuckling slightly when he found his brother’s eyes shut, sleep already catching up.

‘Rest, Sammy.’ He said fondly, tracing hair off of his brother’s face.


End file.
